Kagome or Tetsusaiga
by yuyu girl
Summary: Inuyasha must choose between Kagome or Tetsusaiga.


Kagome or Tetsusaiga  
  
Please read "Kagome, Taken by Sesshoumaru" to understand this story.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the grass carefully trying to pick up Kagome's scent. "Anything Inuyasha?", Miroku asked. Inuyasha lifted his head. "No, I can't pick up anything." Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's back. "What's the matter with you Inuyasha? Your nose broken?" Inuyasha grumbled. "You're the one who let Sesshoumaru take Kagome!" Shippo folded his arms. "I'm a fox Inuyasha. Your supposed to be the half- demon that can run fast." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and started to shake him. "You stupid little runt!" "Aaah!" Shippo started to get dizzy. Sango grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "That's enough Inuyasha, let him go!" Inuyasha gave in and dropped Shippo on his head. "C'mon you guys," Miroku said,"Kagome is in trouble." Shippo rubbed his head. Sango picked up Shippo. "You alright Shippo?" "I'm never alright as long as Inuyasha's around."  
  
Kagome lied on the hay stack staring at the wooden ceiling. Kagome soon heard the door of the hut. She sat up to see a little girl. Who had a tray of food in her hand. "Uh..hi." Rin didn't respond and set the food in front of Kagome. "Thank you" Kagome stared at the girl. "Who are you?" Rin did not answer. She started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" Sesshoumaru then entered the hut. He looked down at Rin. "Rin leave." Rin quietly left the hut. Kagome stood up. "Don't be afraid girl," Kagome thought to herself. "Now Kagome, I need your help." "What makes you think I'm gonna help you?" Sesshoumaru smiled. "Because I'll kill you." Kagome gasped and swallowed hard. "What do you want me to do?" Sesshoumary grinned. "Don't you know? Your gonna help me take Tetsaiga from Inuyasha." Kagome became confused. "What? How am I going to do that?" "You'll see."  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "I think we're getting close. I'm picking up Kagome's scent." Inuyasha looked up. "Alright Inuyasha let's go," Sango insisted. Inuyasha stopped Sango. "Wait! I see something." Sesshoumaru soon appeared. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga. "You guys run and hide!" The gang ran and hid behind a high rock. "Sesshoumaru! Where's Kagome?!" Sesshoumaru chuckled an evil laugh. "Well brother, I knew you'd be worried." "I'll ask again, where is she?! Next time I want be nice!" "Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled. A cloud floated from between two rocks. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku looked up. Jaken peaked his head from the cloud. He shows Kagome, who was tied and bound. "Kagome!," Inuyasha yelled. "It's quite simple Inuyasha. You give me Tetsaiga or Kagome dies!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger. "What will it be brother?" Sango grabbed Miroku. "I have an idea." Shippo suddenly popped up from behind Miroku. "What is it Sango?" Sesshoumaru patiently waited for Inuyasha's answer. "I'm losing my patience Inuyasha." "I can not allow you to kill Kagome. I will give you Tetsaiga." Sesshoumaru then smiled. "Foolish half-demon. Your love for these humans is so pathetic." Inuyasha pulled out and layed it next to his feet. "First! You must let Kagome go!" Jaken looked from over the cloud. "Don't trust him Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sango's larger boomerang suddenly hits the cloud. The cloud disperses and Jaken and Kagome fall from the cloud. "Aah! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha runs towards the fallen Kagome and catches her. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" Then a tail came from behind Kagome. Inuyasha moved back. "What the.?" The Kagome suddenly turns into Shippo. "Hi Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail. "You little..!" "Aah! Stop Inuyasha!, Shippo yelled. Sesshoumaru grabbed the Tetsaiga. Suddenly an arrow hits near Sesshoumaru. "Don't even think about Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo and saw Kagome standing on a rock aiming an arrow and Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku stood there in awe.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I hope you enjoyed the sequel. If people enjoyed that I will be happy to continue. E-mail me at dabratmeshell@aol.com if would like me to continue. 


End file.
